Military, government, and security personnel are often asked to perform duties in areas where they are at risk of injury from ballistics, explosions, and/or harmful projectiles. For example, persons who are responsible for standing guard at an entrance to a building or installation are often at risk of attack. In such settings, there is a need for barriers or fortifications behind which persons can position themselves for protection.